Medusa
Description Medusa was known as the only mortal out of her three sisters. They were known as the Gorgon sisters meaning, "the terrible ones." She was known for her destruction, and sexuality.Medusa was one of the ugliest creatures.Her hair is composed of snakes. It was said her body was covered all in scales. She can be characterized as intimidating ,and fearsome. It is said pepe that if you look into her eyes, you will instantly turn to stone. Not even she could look at her reflection. Medusa was masculine, and had fangs. Sometimes she was seen with bronze wings. Medusa was a terrible monster although, she once was a gorgeous woman. Origin and Family Medusa was famous for her hair made out of snakes, and her petrifying eyes. However, she did not always look like that. Medusa was once a very, beautiful maiden who had long, blond, curly hair. Unfortunately, she was very self-centered and selfish. She was related to many gods and goddesses. Medusa was born from Phorcys and Ceto. They were both rulers of the sea. Her two other sisters were Stheno and Euryale. All three of them were called the Gorgons. Medusa was the youngest. This was before she was turned into a hideous monster. When the name "Medusa" is brought up, most people think of a hideous creature with snakes for hair, and wicked eyes. The story of how the rest of Medusa's life came to be was created by Athena, goddess of wisdom and war.Athena was angry after Poseidon raped Medusa, so she turned her into a frightening monster.Medusa was forced to live the rest of her life with snakes for hair and eyes that will turn anyone into stone. Myths There are many myths about Medusa. Some have to do with her life, while some are about her death. Since not every myth is the same, some stories may differ. One myth about Medusa involves Athena and Poseidon. This myth began before Medusa was cursed with her appalling features. In fact, this is one of the myths of how she came to be. Medusa was an appealing, beautiful maiden. She was every females envy! Poseidon loved Medusa. He took and interest in her. It was said that he raped her in Athena's temple of worship. It could also be true that Medusa enticed him first. Whatever happened, Medusa ended up becoming pregnant. This left Athena outraged and offended. Acting in anger, Athena put a curse on Medusa and turned her into a repulsive, nasty monster. She turned her lovely locks of hair that everyone cherished, into live serpents. Anyone who looked into Medusa's eyes, would be instantly turned to stone. Medusa spent the rest of her life alone. Another myth was that when Medusa was younger she lived up in the north. She was a beautiful woman who lived in the forest. She wanted to see more of the sun. She had asked Athena if she could travel south.When Athena wouldn't grant her permission, Medusa was displeased. She accused Athena of being jealous of her beauty. Athena fought back by turning Medusa's hair into flesh eating snakes and turning anyone who looked into her eyes, to stone. There are many myths on how Medusa died. One myth stated that Athena killed Medusa while she was sleeping. Another says, Perseus was sent by the gods to help kill Medusa. He was searching for a gift to bring back to the King Polydectes. Athena assisted him. He borrowed Hermes' winged sandals and Hades' cap of invisibility. He brought his shield with him so he could reflect Medusa's gaze when the time came. Now he couldn't be turned into stone. He used his speed and his invisibility to get close to her. He finally decapitated her with his sword..Since Medusa was pregnant, when her blood reached the Earth, Pegasus(winged horse) and Chrysaor were born. Medusa's head didn't cease to live however. Her head still had the powers from when she was alive. Some say Perseus kept her head in a bag. Perseus used the powers from her head to kill others when they looked into Medusa's eyes.She was a weapon. Later on, Perseus got married to a princess named Andromeda and had a child in which they named Gorgophone. (meaning " slain goron" ). Some say Perseus gave Athena Medusa's head. Athena attached it to her shield. Powers After a curse was placed on Medusa by Athena, one of Medusa's powers was being able to turn any person or object into stone. Medusa could stop anything in its tracks! She could do this just by looking into their eyes.Even if you looked into her eyes by accident, you would still be turned into stone. Even though that was one of her powers, it could also be considered a weakness ,because she could never look someone in the eyes without killing them.Also, Medusa's hair was made up of live, flesh eating serpents. They served as protection. They didn't hurt her because she had scales covering her whole body. Other than that, Medusa didn't have any other superhuman abilities. Interesting Facts There are multiple facts about Medusa which you may find intersting: *Before Medusa had been cursed she had been a priestess. A priestess was a female priest of a church. *Even though Medusa was killed, her head still managed to stay alive and keep her powers. At least for a while. *In current events, Versace, the fashion company's logo, is the head of Medusa. *When Medusa was killed ,Pegasus and Chrysoar were said to have sprung from her head! *Medusa was the only mortal out her two other sisters. Work Cited Leonard, Martha. "Story of Medusa in Greek Mythology." Helium. Helium, 05 Apr. 2008. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.helium.com/items/975844-story-of-medusa-in-greek-mythology > . "Medusa in Myth and Literary History." Medusa in Myth and Literary History. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. <http://www.english.illinois.edu/maps/poets/a_f/bogan/medusamyth.htm > . "Medusa." Medusa. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.greekmythology.com/Myths/Creatures/Medusa/medusa.html > . Took, Thalia. "Cards:." Medusa, Ancient Greek Goddess of Destruction and Sexuality. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.thaliatook.com/AMGG/medusa.php > . "MEDUSAShe Could Petrify You!" Medusa Page. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://thanasis.com/medusa.htm >. "Roman/Greek Mythology: How Was Medusa Created?" Yahoo! Answers. Yahoo!, n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20120415211131AAS4c3F >. "Medusa." Reference.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.reference.com/browse/medusa > . Bender, Sheila-Ann. "Story of Medusa in Greek Mythology." Helium. Helium, 09 Apr. 2008. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.helium.com/items/985368-story-of-medusa-in-greek-mythology >. "MEDUSA & the GORGONS : Serpent-Haired Monsters | Greek Mythology, W/ Pictures, Medousa, Gorgones." MEDUSA & the GORGONS : Serpent-Haired Monsters | Greek Mythology, W/ Pictures, Medousa, Gorgones. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.theoi.com/Pontios/Gorgones.html > . "7 Horrifying Historical Origins of Famous Corporate Logos." Cracked.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. < http://www.cracked.com/article_19688_7-horrifying-historical-origins-famous-corporate-logos.html >.